


Misogynist Yaoi/Slash Fangirl Bingo Cards

by Socchan



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Bingo Cards, Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Meta, Misogyny, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bingo cards for things fangirls say to excuse the lack of inclusion of female characters in yaoi and slash fanworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misogynist Yaoi/Slash Fangirl Bingo Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you folks may already be familiar with the [2009 version](http://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/10833.html) of these cards. These ones are very slightly updated, and include a version that says "slash" instead of "yaoi" as well. I've also added links to larger versions which should be better for printing.
> 
> Since not everyone will be able to read the images, and I've heard that tables are not very accessible by screen readers, I've also written out what's in various squares in an attempt to maximize accessibility.
> 
>  **Edit:** Consider for historical record of How Fandom Was in 2009. These were legit things people said and thought then. Frequently. On their own, many of them may seem benign, but then, so too do many other micro-aggressions. Relatively harmless on their own, but part of a much larger picture representative of the culture at the time.

  
[Misogynist Yaoi Fangirl Bingo Page 1](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y137/socrates_chan/MYFBingoprint_zps9ae41505.png)

  
[Misogynist Yaoi Fangirl Bingo Page 2](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y137/socrates_chan/MYFBingo2print_zpscad33e6c.png)

  
[Misogynist Slash Fangirl Bingo Page 1](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y137/socrates_chan/MSFBingoprint_zps06e23e99.png)

  
[Misogynist Slash Fangirl Bingo Page 2](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y137/socrates_chan/MSFBingo2print_zps606232bb.png)

 

Bingo card text is listed left to right, then top to bottom. The middle square in each is the same and will be bolded in the lists.

Bingo card one:  
Misogynist Yaoi/Slash Fangirl Bingo

1) I don't hate women; I just don't like her character.  
2) She wouldn't be able to keep up with him anyway.  
3) I don't care if she's the only one who can save the world, she's too boring for him.  
4) I don't like yuri/lesbian characters, because that's just fanservice for men.  
5) Yaoi/Slash is better because you don't have to deal with sexism.

6) I just prefer to read about men instead of women.  
7) I don't care if she's important to the story, she doesn't need to be in fanfics about them.  
8) I think most female characters are pretty much pointless.  
9) Why would he choose her over him?  
10) None of these girls are like me.

11) She's fine on her own, just not with one of them.  
12) But it's obvious that she doesn't care about him.  
**13) But she's getting in the way of their love!**  
14) I think that's what every yaoi/slash fangirl is thinking.  
15) I ship yaoi/slash to support the gay rights movement.

16) Het is just gross.  
17) I don't mind if a guy is weak and fragile, I just don't like weak women.  
18) I just wish she'd go away so they can be together.  
19) I don't hate her, I just don't write about her because she's too good for either of them.  
20) I don't care if they're soul mates, she's not right for him.

21) He thinks she's just a nuisance.  
22) I just hold female characters to really high standards.  
23) She's obviously just a Mary-Sue for the author.  
24) She's not good enough for him.  
25) He's stupid for picking her.

 

Bingo card two:  
Misogynist Yaoi/Slash Fangirl Bingo

1) She wouldn't want to be in a relationship anyway.  
2) He doesn't pay enough attention to her for it to count.  
3) She's rooting for yaoi/slash anyway.  
4) They're just pretending to like her; deep down, they hate her guts.  
5) Some other guy kissed her; she's obviously a total slut.

6) She's just there to keep parents from freaking out; really, they're both gay.  
7) She'd rather punch him than kiss him.  
8) She isn't pretty enough for him.  
9) Het is nothing but cliche/Mary-Sue/romance novel fluff.  
10) He makes a better girl than she does.

11) She's such a tomboy, what's the difference?  
12) She's totally antifeminist with the way she clings onto him  
**13) But she's getting in the way of their love!**  
14) There's just not enough girls in that harem series; we have to ship the guys together.  
15) She's such a stupid skank.

16) It's not like women can be in an equal relationship with men anyway.  
17) She never listens to him.  
18) Only men are good enough for other men.  
19) I'm not a misogynist; there's just no good female characters.  
20) She's only using him; she doesn't really care about him.

21) Eww, girl parts!  
22) She deserves to be more than just somebody's girlfriend.  
23) She's way too submissive to be taken seriously.  
24) I can't believe the writers made him end up with her!  
25) I'm a straight girl, so of course girls are less interesting than boys.


End file.
